


Loving on You

by captainamergirl



Category: All My Children
Genre: 10 Sentences of Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: 10 sentences about Bianca and Reese giving each other pleasure.





	Loving on You

**Harsh** – Reese’s breathing became ragged as she watched Bianca slip out of her dress and panties, setting them on the chair.

**Case** – “I’ve got a deluxe vibrator in here,” Bianca said as she opened the box she had picked up at the store just this morning.

**Mental** – “You’re making me crazy, Bianca,” Reese said as Bianca slipped the vibrator into her tight folds.

**Noncommittal** – Bianca just shrugged and smiled as Reese asked if she could cum yet.

**Purpose** – Bianca finally drove Reese over the edge of desire with purpose and skill and Reese came with a fierce gush of sweet juices.

**Determination** – “I am gunna do for you what you just did for me,” Reese whispered, “except I’m going to use my mouth.”

**Appetite** – Reese sucked and nibbled on Bianca’s clit as Bianca fisted her hands in Reese’s long blonde locks.

**Interrupt** – Reese stopped just as Bianca was about to cum, a teasing grin on her face promising that there would be a spectacular finale.

**Permeate** – The scent of Bianca’s sex was a heady sensation for Reese as kept lapping at her channel until Bianca erupted onto Reese’s greedy tongue.

**Servant** – “I’m always going to be yours, Bianca,” Reese promised, knowing that she would do anything to please her wife.

**THE END**


End file.
